1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe repair tools and particularly to a pipe repair tool for minimizing the time needed to secure a pipe repair coupling to two sections of an existing pipeline after a damaged section of the pipeline has been removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a break occurs in a pipeline the damaged section of the pipeline is removed by cutting out the damaged section. This leaves two sections of existing piping having cut ends. A repair coupling is typically used to connect the two sections of the pipeline. The cut ends typically need to be beveled to allow the repair coupling to be positioned on the pipes. The beveling of the pipes typically takes a significant amount of time. What is needed is a pipe repair tool that minimizes the time associated with preparing the cut sections of pipe for the repair coupling.
The following patent documents disclose inventions pertaining to pipe repair tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,687 issued on Nov. 4, 2003 to Kiest, Jr. et al. discloses an apparatus for repairing a pipeline. The apparatus comprises an outer carrier tube with an inner bladder disposed therein and a repair sleeve within the inner bladder. A wick extends from the repair sleeve to the rear end of the bladder tube when the bladder tube is flattened by a vacuum during insertion of a curable resin into the bladder tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,559 issued on Jul. 22, 2003 to Readman, M. discloses a pipe coupling. The coupling comprises a tubular inner member defining a socket dimensioned to receive a pipe to be connected to the coupling. The inner member is disposed inside of a tubular body to define a closed chamber. An inlet is provided through the body to communicate with the closed chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,267 issued on Jan. 21, 2003 to Rippolone, J. D. discloses a plumbing tool and method for repairing a pipe therewith. A plumbing tool includes an elongate hollow shaft and a resilient member attached to the shaft. The plumbing tool is forced into a cut pipe, with the resilient member, having a diameter close fitting with the diameter of the pipe, blocking flow of fluid through the pipe. A valve is then soldered to the pipe, while the fluid is being diverted. The tool is then removed through the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,587 issued on Nov. 2, 1999 to Wood et al. discloses a plastic pipe repair fitting and connection apparatus. A repair fitting is provided for sealably connecting ends of a pipeline after a damaged section of the pipeline has been removed. The repair fitting comprises a first and second piston and a first and second cylinder. The first piston slidably engages the first cylinder and the second piston slidably engages the second cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,265 issued on Oct. 24, 1972 to Dufour et al. discloses an internal pipe sealing device having an inner expandable retainer member and an outer elastic sealing member. The pipe sealing member is inserted into a pipe so that the inner retainer member expands to form an air tight seal with the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,313 issued to Bryant et al. on Jan. 21, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,967 issued to Bourque, R. B. on Sep. 28, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,581 to Coppolo, G. on Oct. 20, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,572 issued to Hunt, W. G. on Jun. 4, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,940 issued to Reneau, B. J. on Aug. 29, 1978 each disclose common pipe repair couplings.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a pipe repair tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.